


Proposal Mishap

by shioriyukimura



Series: Resplendence [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shioriyukimura/pseuds/shioriyukimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resplendence /rɪˈsplɛn.dəns/ -- a quality of almost unbelievably majestic beauty. Someone or something that has great beauty and is a pleasure to behold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal Mishap

[Reader] was relaxing at her place in the astral realm when a knock sounded at her door. Since she wasn’t expecting company, she glanced toward the sound with a confused look. She pulled herself into a standing position from her bed. “Yes?” She questioned only to receive silence. “Hello?” She asked once more while heading for the door.  
   
Before she could reach it something had slid in from beneath the crack. “Huh? What’s this?” It was a single sheet of stationary. She opened the door while peeking into the hallway only to find no one there. Whoever this mystery person was, they were quick. Closing the door, [Reader] glanced toward the floor. She leaned forward, taking the sheet in hand while scanning it for any clues. It was then she noticed a message…  
   
Your resplendent smile outshines my heart steeped in darkness.  
Let us join together—the heroic yin to my shadowy yang.  
   
After reading the message, she blinked. There was only one person in the astral realm who would write something like this: Odin. The blond was spontaneous at times, but perhaps that’s what piqued her interest in him.  
   
Reading the contents of the note once more her thoughts began to drift. It wasn’t like the dark mage to hide behind closed doors—so to speak. He was more the type to take center stage. So surely he’d tell her something like this in person, right? Well, whatever he was trying to convey anyways.  
   
Still a bit confused, [Reader] decided to seek out the dark mage. If he did turn out to be the one who wrote this message, then she’d need to ask him to explain—literally.

Odin is the retainer to her master Leo, each being a polar opposite of the other. She’d always question how it was the blond mage came to work for him, but until she received an answer she’d secretly thank the gods. From spending time together to helping him name his famous stance—now known as Shadow Glitter—she’d grown quite fond of him.

Along the way [Reader] found Laslow off practicing one of his many dance routines. Noticing he had been caught, a pink hue tinted his cheeks. 

"A-ah, if it isn't [Reader]! What brings you here?" He asked while trying to mask his embarrassment. Since she met Laslow she learned he was quite flirtatious, but also had a shy side-- especially when it came to his dancing. "Perhaps we could chat over a cup of tea?" He flashed his usual playful grin.

"Sorry Laslow, I can't today." She kindly turned down his offer. "But maybe you could help me? I'm looking for Odin."

"Odin, hmm?" He cupped his chin in thought. "If I remember correctly, I saw him near the southern part of camp. He was muttering something to himself..."

"Thanks Laslow." She gave a slight bow. As she bid him farewell, she couldn't help but notice a strange glint in his eye. It almost seemed like he was up to no good...

Heading towards the southern part of camp, she spotted Odin near one of the secluded corners of the castle grounds. His back was turned toward her, but she could hear incoherent words being muttered as she closed in on him-- just as Laslow said.

[Reader] stepped toward him. "Um... hello Odin."

Odin’s body jumped nearly ten feet off the ground in surprise. He quickly turned around while hiding his hands behind him, a nervous smile stretching across his lips. "Ah, [Reader]! To what do I owe the pleasure of this encounter?"

"Sorry if I scared you." She apologized.

"No need for apologies fair maiden-- For Odin Dark does not scare easily!"

"I'll keep that in mind..." She trailed off remembering his almost girlish scream from mere moments ago. "As for why I'm here-- Did you write this message?" [Reader] retrieved the sheet of parchment and placed it into his outstretched hand.

"A message, you say?" He looked over it contents for a moment in silence. As his eyes scanned the sheet of paper, the further they got down the page the more heated his cheeks became. "A-Ah! What evil sorcery is this!?" He exclaimed.

"Odin?"

As if her voice snapped him from his thoughts, he quickly struck his famous stance--Shadow Glitter!h "Um--Yes, it was I who summoned the fair maiden! I wish to request your help with my newest dark spell!" He suddenly shouted as if just thinking it up on the spot.

Is that really all it was?

Let us join together—the heroic yin to my shadowy yang.

The words on the sheet relayed in her mind. Maybe she was over thinking things, just wishing for some part of that statement to be true.

"Is that all? What kind of spell is it?" She asked her voice a bit crestfallen.

"Curious, eh?" A grin crossed Odin's lips, failing to notice her sullen look. "It's not one just any mere mortal can handle! In fact, just speaking it's name could--"

"Odin?" She asked while giving him a knowing look.

"S-sorry..." He scratched at the back of his head in embarrassment. "I'm just so excited! It's not often I have someone to help test my new spells!" His eyes lit up like a child receiving a new toy.

"I don't remember agreeing..." She trailed off as he used his left hand to grab hold of her right. She was beginning to question when he'd pull his arms away from behind him.

"Behold! Watch and be amazed as I, Odin Dark, bind our hands in everlasting ties!" Odin exclaimed while lacing his fingers with hers. The action alone caused a blush to color her cheeks.

After shouting one of his created names, he grinned. "The spell is now complete. Go ahead and try to break free." He spoke smugly.

Following his orders she tried to release her hand from his. When she tried to move her fingers, it was like some invisible force was stopping her. "Wow Odin, this is amazing! I didn't know you could do something like this with magic." [Reader] praised.

Odin's grin increased enjoying the praise. "It's nothing really-- just another one of my dark talents."

"Well I'm still impressed nonetheless." She smiled. "Now then, how about separating us? I have some chores to finish taking care of."

Odin's lips tugged downward. "You wish to sever our everlasting bond? Perish the thought!"

Her eyes widened. "W-what!? But Odin I really must be going..." She trailed off with her eyes studying him. His body seemed to almost cower under her scrutinizing gaze. It was them she realized something. "Odin... you don't remember how to separate us, right?"

Odin raised his left arm into the air dramatically, lifting hers as well. "Odin Dark's mind does not get clouded!" He then scratched his head in embarrassment.  "...but it's fair game if I never learned, right?"

[Reader] eyes widened. "You made a spell to bind people... but never learned how to reverse it?" Hearing his nervous chuckle made her sigh. "Well how do we get out of this? Maybe Leo can help..." 

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. Lord Leo is away on business and won't return until the sky is steeped in darkness." She facepalmed.

"Of course he's away..." She faintly recalled him away with Niles on some business. 

"Steel yourself milady. Until Lord Leo returns, we'll accompany one another." He raised his left hand once more. "We'll join forces and become the best tag-team duo. I can already hear them chanting our names!"

"That's fine and all Odin but if you keep waving my arm around like that, I'll no longer be able to use it."

A blush colored his cheeks. "Sorry... but I'm just so excited! Not even the powers of darkness can diminish it." He then turned to face her. "We must make haste if I am to show you the ways of darkness."

"Huh? You don't mean to  teach  me your act, right?" She gave him a wary look.

"Of course! We'll now both be chosen ones steeped in darkness.... you'll need to come up with an alter-ego of course." He places a hand to his chest. "This is so exciting!  I feel my chest  surging with a foreign power... my aching blood!"

In the blink of an eye, Odin was running off with [Reader] in tow. "Odin? Wait a minute!" 

This was sure to be an exciting afternoon but deep down she didn't mind. She was secretly ecstatic that she'd get too be so close with him. As they ran off toward who knows where, she couldn't help but feel something between their linked palms. She'd have to question him later about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first work on here. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Thanks for taking the time to read :D


End file.
